


Prejudice at the Opera

by tkdgrl223



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darcy is a bit of dick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short dribbles were Pride and Prejudice characters are in Phantom roles.</p><p>Where Darcy is Phillipe, Lizzie is Meg, Jane is Christine, Charles is Raoul and Wickham is Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingley has been sent back to naval training, taking him away from Jane Bennet, rising star of the Opera Populaire. One night after a performance Lizzie spots Darcy, Bingley's older brother, and decides to confront him.

"His feelings must not have been genuine if he was so easily persuaded." Darcy retorted. 

"Or you pressured him into believing it. What does he's desire to marry an opera singer affect your family? She is orphaned true, but her father was respected in his time. She has earned prestige in her own right as well."

"That may be but what of her intentions. Bing and I had been attending the theater long before Christine noticed him. It was not until we announced our patron-ship of the Opera Populaire did she begin paying attention to him. I find it hard to believe that a beautiful young singer, with no family and little prospects could only want to marry my brother for love. You theater folk are all the same. You think you can charm every man who comes to visit, sink your hooks in, and hope to become his mistress, or if the man is so naive, his wife. No, you are no better than **whores**!"

Lizzie was petrified. She looked at her hand in horror. Had she really just struck one of the most powerful men in France? He would surely have her guillotined.

Darcy was slow to react. This woman slapped him. No one had ever dared slap him, even if he had insulted them more. She had the gall to slap him.  
No, he did not regret what he had said. It was his truth.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth was visiting her recently wed friend, Charlotte Collins, when at a dinner at Lady de Bourgh Darcy arrives in the village. On one particular meeting Lizzie was in recent receipt of a letter when Darcy pays a call.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth paced the Collins’ parlor, her eyes flitting side to side down the parchment clenched in her thin hands. 

Lizzie was clearly shaken as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I must go." 

"Elizabeth, tell me what has you so shaken?"

She did not meet his eyes as she shook her head.

_What shall he think of me? Of Jane?_

Darcy tried to read to contents of the letter clutched in her hands, but could only see that it was written in red ink and the handwriting was as if it was written by a child. “Elizabeth! What is in that letter?”

“It’s Jane. Lord Wickham has taken her. They were seen in a carriage headed towards Calais. I fear he plans to take her to America where the police can do nothing.”

“This is all my fault.”

“No, Monsieur. It is mine. I could have warned her."

_I could have denounced him for the cad that he is._ he told himself. 

“Jane is a smart girl. I will pray that she escapes his clutches before it is too late. I will leave you now. Good day Lizzie."

**Author's Note:**

> 3/8/2015-changed it to only 2 chapters instead of "?" because I have no clue if there will ever be more


End file.
